MikuDeRose
Amora Clarabelle Felicia Miku DeRose (28. februar 1980, London, England) ble plassert i Håsblås av valghatten og var en elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Stavhånd: Høyre Nasjonalitet: Engelsk Språk: Engelsk, med en mild cockney-akksent, dog noen av ordene lyder irske Høyde: 167 'Tid på Galtvort' Miku DeRose's første år gikk helt ok, det var over nesten før det hadde begynt, det kjennes det i alle fall som av og til. Det andre året gikk likedan, da Miku ikke er typen som husker å skrive ting ned, og da står i fare for å glemmer dem temmelig fort. Det tredje året gikk litt bedre. Det var ganske annerledes fra de to foregående, da Miku begynte med valgfag. Fagene hun valgte ble Clairvoyance og Stell av magiske vesener, sistnevnte ble raskt en favoritt ifølge henne selv. Mikus fjerde år skiller seg hittil mest ut fra noe annet år. Da hun nå er fjorten år, like gammel som hennes mor var da hun ble født, har hun blitt fortalt historien bak sin eksistens. Dette er ikke noe hun har nevnt for noen og hun snakker ikke om det, men kunnskapen har gjort henne temmelig skyldbetynget. En liten del av henne ser henne selv som årsaken til alle av morens problemer, og selvtilliten har derfor sunket en smule. På grunn av dette har hun blitt veldig til å unnskylde seg, selv når det egentlig ikke trengs. På tross av dette er hun veldig stolt av moren sin og gjør sitt aller beste for å være like modig og ansvarlig som henne. Femteklasse - ugleåret. Nei huffameien, detta var ikke noe moro. Lik mange av sine medelever, ble Miku så stresset og generelt friket ut av dette, at hun flere ganger var inne på Lasaretten etter en seng, eller i det minste noe beroligende. Frykten til tross, gjorde hun det temmelig bra. Astronomi: Bedre enn ventet Eliksirer: Bedre enn ventet Forsvar mot svartekunster: Bedre enn ventet Magihistorie: Akseptabelt Transfigurasjon: Bedre enn ventet Trylleformler: Bedre enn ventet Urtologi: Bedre enn ventet Stell av Magiske vesener: Akseptabelt Clairvoyanse: Bedre enn ventet Magisk Medisin: Strålende Sjetteklasse så Miku egentlig temmelig lite til skolen. Tidlig på året ble det langt mellom healerene på St. Mungos, Etter flere år med toppkarakter i faget magisk medisin, sendte madam Pomfrit en ugle til styret, og dagen etter fikk Miku selv en ugle der hun ble tilbudt en plass som praktikant. Grunnet dette har hun ikke vært mye å se rundt om i borgen, men er til tider tilbake på visitt. Syvendeklasse... Mikus syvende år, fant aldri sted. Miku gikk i femte da de virkelige karakterene dukket opp, er hun da i samme klasse som dem. Altså, kan ikke hun gå i syvende, da hun er gompefødt. I løpet av sommerferien imellom Mikus sjette og syvende år, the world fell to poopy. Den 2. august, dukket Andrew Martin fra året under opp på trappa med dystre nyheter. På under en time var de mest nødvendige av Miku og Doucelines eiendeler pakket ned. På under to timer, var huset forlatt. Miku står derfor på listen over gompefødte som ikke møtte opp i departementet, og er derfor ettersøkt. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Håsblås Kategori:Karakterstubb Kategori:2010 Kategori:Savnede karakterer Kategori:Ukjent blodstatus